


The One Where They're Both In Hong Kong (And She's Running Late)

by Emyblossom93



Series: The One Where . . . [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, Hong Kong, Pre-Series, quick-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyblossom93/pseuds/Emyblossom93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick little ficlet based off a conversation I had on Tumblr about Felicity possibly being in one of the Hong Kong flashbacks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where They're Both In Hong Kong (And She's Running Late)

Based off of [this ](http://hoodiesandcomputers.tumblr.com/post/109784083020/yeah-unfortunately-that-flashback-everyones)conversation I had on Tumblr. Really, just a super quick scene. 

* * *

 

Felicity was usually a very punctual person. The last time she was late for something, it was her birth. Which was why she was particularly upset that she was running late today of all days. She'd been lucky to get this meeting with the Queen Consolidated excutive while she was on vacation in Hong Kong (there was a tech-expo going on that she'd managed to snag a ticket to.)

And, really, it wasn’t her fault that she was running late. She’d left the hostel thirty minutes early and had been making good time all the way up until she got caught in the middle of a shoot out. Which, really, was just inconvenient for everyone involved. (Although the poor old guy who’d gotten a shot through his leg might use a few stronger words.)

For the most part, Felicity had managed to stay out of the skirmish by keeping pressed against the wall of one of the buildings. Growing up in Vegas, Felicity had heard her fair share of gunshots and gun fights; however, she’d never seen one in person like she was now. And frankly, it scared the living bejeezus out of her.

For a moment, Felicity thought her technique of _stay-out-of-the-way_ was going to work; but then, one of the men decided to run past her and try to make a break for it past the stacks of colorful boxes that filled a nearby alleyway. She'd pressed further into the wall, but, he still managed to dig an elbow into her stomach as he flew past her, knocking the breath out of her and causing her (newly) blonde hair to flutter about her face.

Running into her only through the man off for a moment before he managed to regain his momentum. Before he could reach around the corner, though, someone else managed to get a shot off that went straight through his left thigh. Looking back around, she saw two more men running towards her. The first was a taller, thinner man who fit in with all of the other tanned faces around her. He shot past her without a second glance, obvious in his intent to catch the runaway man.

The second man was different - tall and blonde and sticking out like a sore thumb. He was obviously not a tourist (his clothes screamed hobo and not in the chic way) but the way he let out curses in English let her know he wasn't a native to Hong Kong. He was the one who'd taken the shot - the gun still held tightly in his right hand.

Whereas the first two men had run past her, this one stopped for a moment and turned towards her, setting his hands on her shoulders, “You didn't get hit at all did you?”

“No,” She looked up and all he noticed for a moment were blue eyes standing out against the dirtied, long hair and tanned face, “But if it’s all the same I think I’ll be staying away from any and all gun fights from now on.”

He chuckled, “Sounds like a plan. Stay safe.” And then he was off, following in the footsteps of the other men.

And that’s when Felicity realized she was in fact running late for her meeting with Mr. Steele. Damn.


End file.
